Travelers are required to keep themselves upright in seated cramped positions when in public transport, whether on airplanes, trains or car-based vehicles. Long trips pose particular problems in maintaining the seated position for hours at a time. For example, on a long trip, a traveler may desire to sleep or doze to pass the time more quickly. However, after sitting for long periods, a traveler may position the body in a manner that would cause soreness and stiffness especially in the lower back. The traveler also needs to move frequently to promote blood circulation.
Travelers desire to carry few articles onto public transportation because of the space constraints.
Accordingly, there is an as of yet unmet need in the travel industry for a compact, portable device that allows a traveler to provide support for back, thighs, feet and head while facilitating good circulation while in a seated position for hours at a time.